Need some help?
by thesheepishchild
Summary: AU. Something terrible has happened to Zoro and Sanji was away when it happened. Can he help his marimo before he gets hurt again.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want you to go"

"I have to go, you know that"

"You can be late"

"Those assholes will leave without me" Sanji called behind his shoulder as he dropped his breakfast plate into the sink. He gazed out of their apartment window and closed his eyes as the morning sunrays poured into the small barred window. 'Hopefully with this tour, I can get enough money to get us the fuck out of here and into a real home' Sanji thought. A three bedroom house with a pool and a Jacuzzi he pictured inside his head. Before he could get into the details a lustful voice brought him down to earth.  
"I'll do a~n~y~t~h~i~n~g" Zoro whispered hotly in Sanji's ear as he wrapped his arms around the hired cooks waist. Sanji chuckled and turned around to face Zoro but found him slowly sinking.

Sanji smiled at the green hair that was slowly lowering. He felt Zoro's mouth nudge his crotch and then heard the noise of teeth biting down on metal. Not a second later he heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped. Right on time too since his pants was getting tight and he needed urgent attention to his throbbing dick. He sighed in relief when he felt his member be released from his restricted pants. He smiled down at Zoro who was looking up at him with a mischievous smile. He was going to reach his hand to grab that head of green hair, but stopped when he saw the time on the clock.

"Oh fuck is that the time" Sanji exclaimed as he backed away from Zoro and zipped up his pants. He sprinted to the table and grabbed his suitcase and stopped in front of the hall mirror. He sighed as his hair was disheveled and his tie was loose. He quickly fixed his blonde hair in his usual style and was reaching for his tie when two tan hands reached it first. He smiled into the mirror and stared at Zoro who was behind him. He watched as Zoro tightened the tie and when he was done, he slowly retreated his hands making sure to rub his lover's chest on the way. Sanji turned around and faced him but stopped when he saw the look on Zoro's face. He knew something was bothering him since his arms were now crossed against his chest. Always a sign that something was bothering the marimo. Sanji waited for Zoro to say something.

"You better not cheat on me curlybrow" Zoro finally blurted out as he gave the blonde a serious gaze. Sanji took the gaze but could tell there was fear in the fierce threat. Cupping his lovers face he placed a gentle kiss on his lips in hopes to calm the other's nerves.

"I won't, I promise. I'm just the personal cook on the tour. I will never be in all the parties or backstage or-"

"Drug induced orgies" Zoro interrupted.

"None of that" Sanji comforted as he combed his fingers in Zoro's hair. He leaned in to give him a kiss but stopped when he heard the sound of a car honking.

"Damn it already" Zoro whined as he shot the car outside a deadly glare. Sanji laughed but quickly gave one last passion filled kiss to his lover before walking towards the door.

"I love you marimo" Sanji called out as he ran to the door suitcase in hand. He slammed the door shut and ran to the waiting limousine outside.

"I love you too curly brow" Zoro whispered mostly to himself as he stood alone in the small kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~Four days later~~~~~~~~~

Right when the pilot announced they could leave, Sanji ran towards the exit of the airplane and pushed and nudged his way towards it. Thankfully there were only men on the private plane so he didn't feel any guilt as he ran inside the airport. By the time he was picking up his luggage he was gasping for air. He waited for a minute and still his luggage did not show up. After cursing to every god out there Sanji decided to leave his luggage. He found himself a vacant bench inside the airport and collapsed onto it. Sanji knew he looked like a crazy idiot by all the stares he got but right now he didn't give a fuck.

His hand was itching to grab a cigarette but he knew he wasn't allowed to smoke here. And he couldn't leave because there was no FUCKIN phone service outside and service was EVERYTHING right now. Speaking of service, Sanji grabbed his cell phone and checked to see if there were any missed calls since being in the three hour flight. No New Messages the cell phone read. Sanji held his head and gripped his hair. 'Fuck where is he' Sanji worriedly thought as he pulled on his hair. 'What if something happened to him... what if he's gone forever? And you weren't even there to protect him'. The thought that Sanji had repeatedly tried to suppress made its way back up and gave the blonde chills throughout his body. 'No I can't think like that' Sanji screamed inside his head. 'Three days he's been gone' another negative thought jumped in his brain. 'He's fine, its Roronoa Zoro were talking about, he's fin-'

A ringing sound broke the cook's thoughts and he realized with a jump it was his phone. He fumbled to open the cell phone and cursed at his rattled nerves. Finally opening the phone he eagerly answered "Hello"

"Sanji-kun they found him" the person on the other line immediately yelled.

Sanji immediately released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He noted to himself that he needed a shower, when his hand felt his sweaty forehead. He shook his head and wondered why he made himself so worried about the damn marimo. The bastard just got lost, like always. He broke his personal record on how long he was wandering aimlessly, by two whole days. He would beat that damn marimo for making him worry AND for leaving his tour. Thankfully though his boss had let him go when he told him that Zoro had gone missing. Sanji still felt weird that his boss knew about his gay relationship. Oh well it worked to his benefit in this situation.

"Sanji, Sanji you still there" A voice said concern.

"I'm here, sorry about that Nami-san. So what excuse did Zoro use after getting lost this time" Sanji asked calmly now.

"Sanji-kun, Zoro's in the hospital" Nami whispered.

Sanji felt as if someone dropped a bucket of ice on him. His hands were shaking and so was his voice as he answered back "W-What do y-you mean"

"He's hurt real bad Sanji-kun" Nami's voice broke as she spoke.

I know pretty short and a cliffhanger but this is just the intro. Please review and I'll try to update whenever I go to the library


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews everyone!

I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!

Sanji ran inside the hospital and practically leaped over the counter at the visitor entrance. The poor new nurse that was doing her work there practically jumped out of her chair at the man who was rudely invading her space. She wondered if she should call the authorities since the man looked like a lunatic with his reshot eyes, wrinkled clothing and greasy hair. She then reminded herself that this was a hospital and many people came inside looking just like this man.

"Can I help you sir" She asked with a weak voice.

"Roronoa Zoro what room is he in" Sanji rashly asked as his hands clenched the counter,

"Roronoa, Roronoa" The nurse repeated as she flipped through a couple of folders. "Ah here he is, yes room 122 but-" The nurse stopped talking when she realized the man was already running down the hall in a full sprint "Hey you need a visitors pass" She called out but the man was far too gone.

Sanji was trying to find the rooms but so far he only ended up in the 200's and the cafeteria. After asking a nurse he finally found the 100's but he froze when he reached the entrance. His shoulders sagged and he sighed sadly as he read the bright lighted letters. ICU was in all red letters and to the side read Rms 100 to 140.

"Damn it marimo" Sanji whispered. He closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. He began to walk again and picked up the pace when he was reaching Zoro's room. The hallways were deserted and with each room he passed the stronger he had to restrain his eyes to darting inside. By room 208 he couldn't resist and his eyes darted inside the room. His eyes grew wide at the sight of a nurse pulling a sheet over a young man's head and shaking her head. He quickly turned around and tried to shake the image out of his head.

Instead of getting rid of the image the blonde's mind replaced the man's face with that of Zoro's. With the horrified image in his head he was now sprinting and when he reached Zoro's room he stopped at the entrance. He realized he was crying when he felt the trail of tears sliding down his face. He now broke down in sobs when he got the first sight of his marimo. Zoro was unconscious and his mouth and nose were covered by an oxygen mask, which was fogging and clearing too fast for Sanji's liking. His chest was exposed where wires are connecting him to several machines, one being a heart monitor that is the only thing that is breaking the silence that is smothering the blonde.

"Damn it marimo" Sanji repeats to himself as he slowly walks to the side of the bed. "Ah you shitty marimo what happened to you" Sanji now sobs as he places a shaky hand on Zoro's right cheek, the only place that isn't covered in white bandages or with dark ugly bruises. Sanji now in front of Zoro takes a look at his lovers damaged body. There was bandages across his forehead and left side of his face. The rest except his right cheek was heavily bruised. His chest was the same situation but there was also deep scratches there. Sanji finally noticed that Zoro had heavy bandages on his wrists. He walked over to Zoro's wrists and was going to try to pick one up when he felt a pull. He looked down and saw that Zoro was restrained to the bed. 'Why the hell would they restrain him' Sanji screamed inside his head. He was going to call in a nurse to ask about it but a sudden scream stopped him.

He turned to the sound and saw a frantic Zoro who was now stirring awake in panicking movements.

"NO STOP" Zoro whimpered through oxygen mask as he flailed his arms and legs. Zoro whimpered again and turned his head in frantic movements, he was also throwing his body in attempt to free himself. It wasn't a second later when he felt a pair of strong arms hold him down. Instant panic filled him and he tried to fight the arms now that held him in a tight grip. "Let me go" He screamed. Why wouldn't he just leave him alone Zoro screamed inside his head. He was filled with terror and screwed his eyes shut.

"Please" Zoro screamed again. He tried to punch the person but just felt something restrain him, he screamed again but this time in tried to open his eyes but he couldn't find himself able to.

"Zoro calm down" Someone yelled close to his ear. Zoro instantly recognized the voice and he felt his body loosen up. He stopped struggling and the arms that were once restraining him now embraced him. He flinched at the touch but the person only hugged him tighter. "I'm here now, it's alright" The person soothed to him. Zoro desperately wanted to open his eyes and with a deep shaky breath he slowly did so.

His first vision was filled with blue. God it was a beautiful blue and it somehow made him feel safe. The blue then became small and he soon saw a beautiful familiar face. Sanji. It was Sanji. Thank God Sanji was safe. He tried to smile at Sanji but it failed and instead a whimper came out. He pressed his head against the blonde's chest and before he could stop himself he heard a sob. He tried to stop himself but the past three days flashed through his mind and that's when he began to feel the tears fall down. He felt the hospital bed sag with the extra weight that was just added on and he couldn't help but grimace at the presence of someone so close to him. "Shh its ok" Sanji whispered as he rubbed comforting circles on Zoro's back.

Zoro tried to hug him back but when he tried to raise his hands he felt an instant burn on his wrist. He turned his head and saw that his wrists were an angry red, and were tied down on the bars of the bed.  
"S-Sanji" Zoro panicky whispered.

"What's wrong" the blonde quickly asked his brow furrowing in worry.

"Off...I want these off" Zoro quietly said. He pulled on the restraints again and then he began to panic again. "Get them off, I want them off NOW" Zoro yelled. He then tried to pull off the restraints but only succeeding in causing himself to panic more. The greenhead pulled again at the restraints and succeeded in ripping the right one off.

"Zoro stop it" Sanji begged now as he stared at his lover who was futilely fighting the other restraint. "You're going to hurt yourself" The blonde warned but the marimo ignored him. Seeing that Zoro was only fixated on freeing himself the cook tried to intervene. He pinned down the right arm but Zoro fought back and was able push him off. Sanji realized he made a mistake in trying to pin him down as this brought Zoro to panic again. There was pure terror on his face and when he glared at Sanji, the cook didn't really think he was seeing him.

"Let me GO YOU BASTARD" the hospital patient screamed , he pulled on his left arm and succeeded in ripping the restraint off too. Blinded by rage and panic he grabbed the person who tried to restrain him shirt. He caught the person by surprise and easily pulled him foreword. He brought his arm back and was going to punch the person with all his power. He wasn't going back to that sickfuck.

Two things flashed before Sanji's eyes, he saw the raised arm but he also saw a small figure run across the room. His ears soon were filled with yelling.

"Ahh he was stable the last time I checked" The doctor screamed in a moments panic. He ran next to Zoro and after checking some of the machines, brought out a sterile needle and a bottle of clear medicine. With Sanji pinning one of Zoro's resisting arms, the small doctor quickly administrated the medicine into Zoro's bloodstream. The medicine immediately took effect and the patient fell into a medicine induced sleep. Laying him back down on the bed Sanji was kind of glad that the medicine had already put him to sleep. He kind of felt sick now after seeing his lover panicky so violently like that. He turned to the doctor who was very small and had a thick mat of brown hair. The doctor clearing his throat made sure he had the blondes attention before speaking.

"He's very weak right now, mentally and physically, that's why the medicine worked so fast" The doctor said to Sanji who was look worriedly at the asleep patient. Sanji just merely nodded at the doctor so the doctor continued. "Are you a friend of his" Again Sanji just nodded. "Well Ill you exactly what I told his other friend Nami. He was found wandering in the streets at night and was brought to the hospital last night. His injuries were several bruises on various parts of his body, heavy bleeding to the head, two broken ribs on his left side, and he was unresponsive when the paramedics or the hospital staff asked him questions. He was also dehydrated but we still don't know how he got to wandering the streets and becoming so injured.

"Why is he being restrained" Sanji asked now. He stared at the now injured wrists and then at the doctor. His facial expression demanding an answer. The doctor was unfazed by the expression and instead asked his question with another one.

"What is your relationship with this man" He asked. He stared at the cook and tilted his head in a childish way. Sanji felt like he could honestly answer since the doctor looked like he had no prejudices.  
So he did.

"I'm his boyfriend and we live together" Sanji answered. "Now that I've answered your question please answer mine Doctor-" He stopped realizing he didn't know the doctors name.

"Chopper, and may I ask you a couple of questions that concern Mr. Roronoa" Chopper asked and brought out some papers and a pen.

"Wait you still hasn't my question" Sanji accused the young doctor.

The doctor sighed and stared at the sleeping man's wrists. He looked back at the blonde and explained "It's a procedure we must follow if we believe the patient is at risk of hurting him or herself"  
Sanji was going to argue but the doctor held up a hand and continued. "Roronoa Zoro came into the hospital with several cuts on his wrist, some were pretty deep" He now stared at Sanji and in a serious tone asked "Did he ever express any feelings or thoughts that involved hurting or even killing himself"

Sanji just stared at the doctor expressing a sick expression on his face. "No, never"

Chopper nodded and scribbled a couple of notes on his papers before turning his attention back to Sanji. "If it was my choice I would take off the restraints but I have to follow the procedure. Its only until a physiologist approves him that we are able to take off the restraints"

"He was obviously attacked by someone, he's not crazy" Sanji yelled. Zoro would never try to kill himself. NEVER. And all the bruises and injuries were sure signs that someone had hurt him. Just the thought of someone touching his marimo made Sanji's face heat up in rage.

"Due to his unresponsive behavior the first doctor who saw him believes the injuries could be from a failed attempt at suicide" The doctor explained quietly as he looked over the papers.

"That doesn't make any damn sense" Sanji screamed in anger. Who the hell would cut their wrists and then try to attempt to kill themselves in another way. Defiantly not was about to yell at the doctor again but he stopped when he saw the doctor too looked angry and had tears standing in his eyes. Scrunching his face Chopper glared back at Sanji and yelled in his defense

" You don't think I know that it doesn't make any sense. If I was the first doctor that saw him I would have immediately gotten him the help he needed but instead a dumbass doctor got him and is determined that he tried to kill himself. I've already filed a police report and by that reaction we just saw, I can guess I was right in doing so. I'm on your side so please stop yelling at me you bastard"

Chopper panted and then blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you a bastard, I just got carried away"

Sanji nodded and made a mental note never to get on the wrong side of the doctor. He stared at the unconscious Zoro and wondered what the hell really happened to him. He then turned back to the doctor and tried to get all the information Nami-san was not able to provide through the constant calls.

"Where was he found" Sanji asked. He was trying to determine how his lover had ended up just walking alone at night and injured.

Zoro woke up in a cold sweat and his eyes darted around the dark room in order to try to remember where he was. He saw a figure in the dark room rush to him and despite his resistance his body froze with fear. His breathing was quick and he heard a fast beeping noise thundering in the silent room. "-Oro"

"Zoro"

"Zoro" The voice finally became clear and he looked up to see Sanji. He felt his body shake and cursed at himself for being so weak. He took deep breaths in attempt to calm himself. After a minute of calm breathing he was able look up at Sanji again.

He wanted to say something but found that his body wasn't listening to him. After two failed attempts of moving his mouth, Zoro decided to use actions instead. Before he could move though he found himself being fully embraced by Sanji. Now he couldn't even move but he did realize with relief that the restraints were gone from his wrists. Sanji sat himself on the hospital bed and held his marimo. He was praying that Zoro didn't have another panic attack. After a few moments of silence, the threat of another attack was gone from the blondes mind. Now he just concentrated on combing his fingers through the green head of hair in a comforting gesture. They just sat there one hugging another, the whole time Sanji feeling his shirt getting wet with Zoro's tears.

"Do you want to talk about it" Sanji asked nervously. He waited for an answer but he felt Zoro's head movement shaking no.

"Ok we don't have to tal-"

"Sanji I just want to sleep" Zoro whispered. He picked his head up and looked at Sanji with a tear streaked face. Sanji just smiled and nodded in understanding. He let go of Zoro and got off the bed.

"I'll be right here if you need m-"

"Wait" Zoro exclaimed as he grabbed the blonde's hand to try to stop him.

Sanji looked up at him and down at his hand that was holding his in a tight grip. He sat back down on the bed and waited for Zoro to continue. After a moment of silence, Sanji understood and laid down on the bed, pulling Zoro down with him. He again embraced him again and Zoro buried his head in Sanji's chest.

The two men slept together that night one embracing the other, hoping that his marimo would never get hurt again. The other praying that he won't worry Sanji.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews guys hope you enjoy this chapter! _oh this means it is a flashback :)_

One piece does not belong to me it belongs to Oda who is a genius!

Night terrors. That's what was keeping Zoro from getting sleep last night. In odd hours of the night he woke up covered in cold sweat and his heart racing. They didn't last long but they did wake him up several times in that night. He had tried to conceal his nightmares by not moving or opening his eyes alerting others to know he was awake. He thought this was a perfect plan but he had forgot the heart monitor. He remembered the pitying look he had received when a nurse reviewed the monitor that morning, even he saw the major jump. The nurse just told him if that this continued tonight she would just give him some sedatives since stress wouldn't be too good for him. He just merely grunted in reply and tried to avoid meeting eye contact with a certain blonde that was sitting in the corner. He concentrated to erase last night's nightmare from his mind; he wasn't weak enough where he needed medicine to go to sleep.

This morning Sanji was on his way back to the hospital holding a large bento carefully in his hands. Last night's terrors had made Zoro look like shit this morning. Trying to make him feel better he dashed back to the apartment and made a bento of all his favorite food. It was hard finding any food stores open at five in the morning but he finally found one. Sea king meat and white rice was made at six and twenty minutes later he was back in the hospital. He made his way to the marimo's room but stopped when he saw the door closed and a woman standing in front of it looking like a guard. Sanji carefully walked towards the door and looked at the woman. She had dark blue shoulder length hair, and glasses that covered her big brown eyes. She was a wearing a uniform and as Sanji got closer he noticed a police badge on her right breast.

"Halt you are not allowed inside this room"

"May I ask beautiful, what is going on in there" Sanji asked coolly hoping to conceal his worry. He tried to look over the woman but there was no way he could see what was happening. He looked down at the woman who was blushing from the compliment.

"Just sheriff Smoker asking some questions about a case" She answered strongly despite her heavy blush.

Before Sanji could ask another question the door suddenly busted open and a tall built man walked out. He had gray hair and had several cigars donning all over his body. He didn't even look at the blonde and instead marched off muttering about how he needed a smoke. The woman followed him and the strange duo walked away. Sanji watched them walk away and then quickly walked inside the room. He immediately saw that Zoro looked exhausted and frustrated. He didn't say anything but instead laid the bento on the hospital bed.

"Eat first then we will talk" Sanji muttered. While Zoro was eating Sanji was itching to grab a smoke but stayed by his side until he had finished. Not one word passed through them while Zoro was eating and Sanji was disappointed that the food didn't help with the marimo's mood. After Zoro was done eating he looked up at Sanji and then sighed. He lied down crossing his arms over his head. Seeing that Zoro wasn't going to begin the conversation the blonde started it.

"What was that about" Sanji questioned.

Zoro sighed again and tried to remember what happened the last ten minutes.

_The room door was slammed open and Sheriff Smoker walked in. He regretted the loud entrance when he saw how tense the young man was. When Zoro saw it was just an officer he relaxed and his face was now expressionless._

_Smoker looked at the young man and looked closer at him. The man just stared back, his emotions still hidden. It wasn't till both met eye contact did they realize the other._

_"Oh shit" they both said in union._

_"Your that smart ass punk from last week, damn you look like shit" Smoker said._

_"And yet I still look better than you" Zoro shot back with a smirk. He was actually glad of the man's reaction. All he had been getting was pitying looks and this reaction was much needed and appreciated._

_"Alright punk let's get this over, who was the guy who did this to you. Looks, clothing, accents, all that shit we need" Smoker looked up and waited for the patient to say something. The man instead was just sitting there looking at his bandaged wrists._

_Smoker watched him for a second and realized his mistake. He dropped a notch and tried again "Hey kid, we need this information if we're going to catch this gu-"_

_"It was a carjacking, I didn't even get to see his face" Zoro murmured. He didn't take his eyes off his wrists and his shoulders sagged._

_Smoker raised an eyebrow at what he had said. He brought out a folder with some pieces of paper and said "So you are now bruised and hurt and were missing for three days and unresponsive to the medics, and dehydrated BECAUSE of a carjacking"_

_Zoro tightened his jaw and looked at the man at the foot of the bed. He took a deep breath before answering "It was a bad carjacking"_

_Smoker frowned and looked seriously at the young man before speaking "This criminal is still out there, what's going to happen when he needs another car. He's going to hurt someone els-_

_"He's not" Zoro murmured again._

_"You don't know that, we need to get this guy" Smoker argued,_

_"He's going to be in the car for a long time" Zoro said in a dead tone. His face was getting pale and he was now gripping his wrists. "I'm done, it was a carjacking and I didn't see his face" Zoro finished as he closed his eyes and laid down. He heard Smoker stomp his way out and jerk the door open._

Zoro looked up and saw Sanji's disappointed face. He looked back down and mumbled that he was going to sleep.

He felt someone touching his neck, he knew what was going to happen next. He heard his labored breathing as he waited for the fingers to clench tightly around his throat. He once again tried to fight but more hands just seemed to hold him down. He looked down at his wrists and to his horror he found them split open downwards. Blood ran down his arms and as he looked closer he could clearly see the torn veins that were hanging loose. He felt his stomach twist and he couldn't breathe anymore.

The hand that was once on his neck was now on his eye. Before he could fight it a bright light filled his sight. He couldn't help but gasp at the light. His heart was going crazy now and that wasn't helping with his labored breathing right now. He felt someone apply pressure to a sore part on his head and he flinched from the pain. When he opened his eyes again his first sight was a worried Sanji who was standing helplessly to the side. He felt other people in the room and he noticed that a nurse was to his right. He closed his eyes again exhausted from the dream but two fingers pried his right eye open again. His vision was filled with a creepy smile and he couldn't help but release a groan.

"Interesting, very interesting" The doctor muttered as he scribbled a couple notes on his notepad. He turned to check on the patients vitals to only have the patient glare at him.  
"Please Roronoa lets not make this any difficult that it has to be" He said with a smile that only rewarded him with a stronger glare. "Has he tried any more attempts to mutilate himself" he said to the nurse loudly despite the patient obviously hearing him. The doctor snatched the patients bandaged wrists and gave them a quick look over.

"I didn't do this to myself you idiot" Zoro hissed in slight pain and anger. He snatched his arm away from the doctor and looked up at the tall man. Really tall, with the strangest earlobes he had ever seen. They seemed to have stretched far enough to reach his chest. It suddenly dawned to Zoro on why he looked so familiar. The tall blonde ,almost white, haired doctor was the first one that had inspected him when he came to the hospital. Zoro shook his head and tried to remember that night's events but it was all a blur to him still. He looked up to meet eye contact with the doctor but he was met with an icy glare.

"Why is free of the restraints" The doctor barked suddenly at the poor nurse.

"Dr. Enel I was given per-permission-"

"By who" spat out the doctor at the poor nurse. He turned around in anger and was shooting daggers at her. The nurse was on the verge of tears and her thoughts were scattered by fear. Before the doctor could yell another question she was saved by the man standing in the corner.

"Doctor Tony Chopper approved it and wasn't he the doctor for Zoro" Sanji said with confidence. He side glanced to Zoro who looked like he wanted to punch the doctor right in his face. The blonde was still a little shaken by how the marimo had woken up. Dr. Enel had walked in and was just checking Zoro's pulse when he suddenly started to panic. He started kicking at the doctor and started breathing in spurts of air. Sanji hoped that would come now instead of this guy. For some reason this guy gave him the creeps.

"He was in charge but he is now out of town, and I have grown curious in this case" Dr. Enel finished with a smile. He brought out his notepad and flipped a few pages. "It seems you have been having some strong night terrors" Dr. Enel stated as he looked over Zoro.

Zoro didn't try to argue since it was useless. His deep bags under his eyes said it all. Though the answer was obvious he just merely grunted and said "It's nothing to worry about"

The doctor smiled that creepy smile and said "On the contrary this could lead to many problems later on. These night terrors signify how strong you seem to panic from this-" He again looked through his notepad and said rather smugly "Carjacking event. This needs to be taken care of right away" He looked down at the patient and said with a wide grin that sent chills down Zoro's spine "There is one procedure that has amazing results with case like this"

"What is it" Sanji asked. He would give anything to stop those night terrors.

"This procedure that is mostly used for depression-

"I'm not depressed" Zoro interrupted..

"and for mania, both Roronoa has shown mildly in just the past night and today" The doctor continued as if he just didn't hear the patient's outburst.

"The answer is no" Zoro snapped again.

"Zoro" Sanji called his voice calm. He waited for the patient to make eye contact and when he did Sanji said very carefully "It could help you Zoro"

The blonde immediately regretted the words when he saw the look of betrayal on the marimo's face. Zoro looked down at his bandaged wrists his face expressionless but Sanji saw his jaw tighten. He knew right now he was grinding his teeth a nasty habit he had when he was stressed. Sanji looked up to the doctor and saw that he looked rather happy at the support.

"If you go along with the procedure then we can start right away tomorrow an-" The doctor happily continued with his smile as he brought out several papers from his notepad.

"I think we're going to pass on the procedure, but thank you though for the suggestion" Sanji interrupted him. He hoped he had made up for his past comment and that Zoro had forgiven him. He now regretted his words once again when he saw the doctor's face engulf with anger.

"Then here are your release papers and you are to leave the hospital grounds by nine tonight" Enel snarled as he carelessly threw the release papers on the bed. He then stormed out of the room without a word. The poor nurse shakily explained where they had to sign on the papers. She soon left also, leaving the two young men in silence.

After a couple moments of silence Zoro finally broke it by donning a smile. "Finally I can get out of this place"

Sanji remained silent but grabbed the papers and a pen for Zoro. He watched as Zoro happily signed the papers. He wasn't really looking where he was signing the whole time just complaining about how much he hated hospitals. Sanji just replied with a yeah and tried not to show how worried he was for his marimo. Deep down in his stomach, he knew that Zoro wasn't ready to be released.

The ride home was quiet due to Zoro knocking out from the painkillers he was given by the nurse. That was the only medicine he was given and Sanji knew that wasn't right. But Zoro just merely grunted and tossed two of the pills back. The blonde wondered how the hell he was going to wake the greenhead up. It was actually snowing outside and the usual twenty minute drive from the hospital turned to an hour. The cook cursed himself for not getting chains on the tires and resulting him going five miles an hour. By the time they got home, Sanji was ready to drop. He woke up Zoro very carefully and thankfully he was so out of it that he didn't panic when he felt someone calling his name. He was sluggish when they walked inside their apartment and the blonde was careful to always be right beside him in case he slipped on the icy floor.

When they got inside Sanji breathed in a sigh of relief. It seemed that Nami had stopped by Sanji guessed by the scent of tangerine candles. The apartment was spotless and the heater was on. The house quickly warmed up the two men in a matter of minutes. The cook noted to himself that he would make a deluxe meal for the orange head in repayment for her help. He towed Zoro into the bed and took off the man's boots. He then took off his pants but halted when he saw the toned legs. There was deep scratches on the back of his legs that Sanji didn't see before. He had only seen his torso and above, but now he saw the bruised that covered his legs too. Sanji bit his lip and recalled what Zoro had said to the sheriff. This couldn't have been just a carjacking. But Zoro wouldst tell him, he wondered if he ever would. Sanji shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts when he felt his chest start to tighten up. He removed the heavy jacket and was going to remove the greenheads shirt when a whimper stopped him. He stopped immediately and wondered if he should at least try to put some pajama pants on the marimo. He tried to put some pants on him but when he saw that Zoro jerked away he immediately stopped again. Sighing Sanji instead pulled the covers over him and got himself ready for bed. He made sure there was plenty of room between him and Zoro. He didn't want to accidentally touch him and wake up to a screaming Zoro. He stared at Zoro's still bruised and bandaged face and frowned.

"Good night marimo, I love you" He whispered before he too fell asleep after an exhausting day.

Sanji woke up and could tell it was still early in the morning. Something had waked him up and he tried to see what it could be. He checked his surroundings but soon felt something shaking in the bed. He looked and found Zoro shaking strongly and his lips were hinted with blue. Sanji grabbed the greenhead's shoulders and halted when he felt how cold they were. Panic now filling him he began to shake him.

"Zoro wake up" he yelled. He didn't get a reaction.

*Puts a shield in front of herself* please don't kill me! hahaha please review :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Thank you guys for the reviews :)! Oh but I must comment on one review. The wandering swordsman in your review you put that "Robin blush" .  
Well actually the woman in the hospital was Tashigi. I guess I need to work on my description of Tashigi. hehehe. Well back to the story! Hope you enjoy! OH ALMOST FORGOT! how do you name chapters? trying to learn how to do that for AGES! If anyone could help by putting instructions in a review THAT WOULD BE GREAT! Oh please excuse the grammar didn't have time to edit laptop is not working T_T

Sanji felt his breath hitch as Zoro made no reaction to his attempts of waking him. Sanji cursed in his head and tried to figure what to do. 'Call the hospital' Yes the hospital, they would know what to do. He quickly grabbed his phone which was on the bedside and quickly dialed three numbers. He scooted next to the marimo and tried to get down all the things that was happing to him. Shaking, faint blue lips, eyes opening...EYES OPENING! Sanji tried again to shake the man and was rewarded with a groan. "Zoro wake up" Sanji urgently said.

"Why the hell is it so cold" Zoro murmured as he threw the covers back onto him. He curled into himself and tried to keep his teeth from biting his lip as they chattered furiously. He could see his breath every time he breathed out. Damn his whole body was freezing but the worse were his legs, that just burned from movement. He realized that he was pant less and cursed under his breath to the pervert cook. He realized the pervert cook was still talking to him, he barely got the end of it."...It's just you that's cold, I'm calling the hospital right now" Sanji yelled in a shaky voice.

Zoro looked up at the blonde and raised his eyebrow when he saw him "Why the hell you calling them for if I'm just cold

"Shithead your shaking and your lips are turning blu-" Sanji yelled but stopped when a pain in his lip erupted. Shit he had just busted his lip by biting it. Were his teeth chattering? Zoro answered that question for him. "Well so are yours bastard" Zoro shot back as he stared at the shaking and lips turning blue cook.

"No they are no-" Sanji stopped when he caught a reflection of himself in the room mirror. "What the hell" he gasped as he saw that he too was in the same state as Zoro.

" 911,What is your emergency" A woman's voice said through the phone. Shit he forgot he called 911. "I'm going to have to call you back" Sanji said hurriedly and quickly closed the phone. Feeling stupid the blonde got out of the bed and headed towards the heater vent. He stared at it with an angry expression as smoke came out of the vent.

"What a perfect moment for the fucken heater to break down, stupid cheap shit. And you get the hell back into bed" He yelled when he saw Zoro try to get out of the bed.

"I'm just trying to find some pants that you took off me, you pervert cook" He replied with a teasing tone.

Sanji turned around and was going to return an insult but laughed at the sound of a normal Zoro. "Well I'm going to call Franky, hopefully he can fix it by today"

"Well I'm going back to sleep, you're going back to work right" Zoro asked as he pulled a pair of jeans over his still freezing legs.

Sanji nodded. He hated that he had to go back to work when Zoro just got back from the hospital but the growing bills needed to be paid. He looked at the greenhead that was already falling asleep.  
"Hey you're not staying here while it's less than 50 degrees"

"Then where the hell am I going to stay" Zoro fired back.

"Thanks Usopp for letting Zoro stay here while Franky fixes our heater" Sanji said as he was pushed aside by the shitty marimohead. Zoro grunted in annoyance at being talked about like he was not even in the same room. Stupid idiots.

"No problem he just usually sleeps on the couch" Usopp's point was made as Zoro just grunted again and threw himself on the couch. Sanji threw him a blanket and a pillow both landing onto his face. The greenhead gave him the finger but chuckled under his breath.

"Do you guys want something from work" Sanji asked. He knew one person in particular would want something. And not a moment later his question was answered. "MEAT" A scream was heard and a boy with raven hair made his appearance."Sanji can you bring me back MEAT" The boy was already drooling from the thought of meat.

"Sure Luffy" Sanji said with a roll of his eyes.

"Just get me the special of the day" Usopp ordered as he brought out a couple of wires. He was soon joined by Luffy who brought out a couple of games he brought from home. Sanji watched them for a moment before turning to the greenhead and was going to ask what he wanted. But when he turned Zoro was already asleep his face buried deep in the pillow. Sanji walked over and placed the blanket over Zoro and made sure he was asleep before speaking.

"You guys know what happened right" Sanji asked as he turned to the two who were setting up a game system.

"Yeah we were looking for him" Usopp said looking down with a frown on his face.

"He's ok though now right, he's sleeping so that means he's ok" Luffy said with a smile as he stared at the sleeping man.

"Yeah I'm sure the shitty marimo is fine now Luffy" Sanji said with a smile at the raven's logic. "Alright I'm off I'll see you guys later"

The two boys just waves as their eyes were glued to the TV screen and now playing the game.

4 HOURS LATER

A heavy knock on the door was heard throughout the house. The two boys took no notice of it as they still sat there cross-legged on the floor playing the game, same position as four hours ago. The second knock was harder. Zoro woke with a start and found his heart beating fast and his palms sweaty. The knocking didn't stop but only got louder and harder, his breathing quickened and for a moment he forgot where he was. Thinking back, the day got a little clearer and he remembered he was at Usopp's house. He now regretted thinking back as his stomach went into a tight knot as he recalled the dream he just had. Ignoring the pounding at the door he rushed to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hey Luffy I think someone is at the door" Usopp said his eyes never once leaving the screen.

"Well go get it" Luffy replied back.

"You go get it"

"No way you'll cheat and anyways I'm the guest"

"But I have the If-I-answer-the-door-I'll-die-ism"

"REALLY"

Before Usopp could answer the knocking stopped, and instead a large bang was heard. The door launched off the hinges and flew across the living room. The two boys screamed and stared at the figure that was coming through the door.

"Usoppbro Luffybro its not super leaving your guest out in the cold" Franky said while pushing his sunglasses up. The two boys now seeing it was Franky turned back to the game. Franky chuckled at them and grabbed the door that was lying on the ground. Making quick work he reattached the door. He walked to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Oi where is Zoro-bro" Franky asked as he rummaged through the fridge for some cola.

"He's in the bathroom, hey Franky were gonna watch Hellsing later wanna join" Luffy called over his shoulder.

"Oh speaking of that, here Luffybro I think this could help with your cosplay" Franky said with a smile. Rummaging through his toolbox he pulled out a piece of cloth. Grabbing the raven's attention he threw the cloth in Luffy's direction. Catching it with ease he eagerly opened it to find something wrapped around the cloth.

"Oh wow thanks Franky" Luffy exclaimed with a huge grin stretching on his face.

"Is that real" Usopp asked, the game forgotten for a moment.

"No its wood but I crafted it real well and made sure to get some realistic paint" Franky explained with pride in his voice.

"Hm better be careful Luffy that can actually pull off as a real gun" Usopp warned, he grabbed the fake gun and inspected it."Oh its really light though"

"This will take my Tres cosplay to the next level" Luffy said happily. The sound of a flushed toilet rang throughout the house and the raven-haired boy quickly ran to meet Zoro when he got out of the restroom. Before the other two could stop him the raven immediately attacked Zoro, trying to show him the gun. He didn't notice how the greenhead was shaking and sweating when he got out of the restroom. He instead raised the gun still wrapped in the cloth to Zoro and said "Hey Zoro look at this, Franky mad-ugh"

Before anyone knew what happened, Zoro grabbed the raven by the neck and pushed him against the wall. Luffy stared at the man who's eyes were glaring at him and his face was full of anger. Luffy felt him pulling him up, his feet no longer touching the ground. He tried to kick him but the lack of oxygen was making him not being able to think straight. He felt the shaking of Zoro's arms and realized the man was trembling. With anger or fear Luffy couldn't tell.

"Zoro let go" Someone screamed.  
"Stop Zorobro" Another yelled. Someone grabbed him from behind and grabbed his arms. They elbowed his ribs while trying to pull his arms back. They hit the two broken ones which sent a wave of pain through his body. His hands let go of what they were clenching and the person now dragged him and pulled his arms back even more. He groaned from the pain his ribs were in and he tried to think what the hell just happened. He blinked his eyes and looked around. He was on the floor, someone was holding him down and his arms were being restrained. Oh shit, he never got out he was still there. The hospital, Sanji, they were they all an illusion. He never got out, he never got out. Someone was talking but he couldn't concentrate as a sick feeling course throughout his body. The knot in his stomach got only tighter and he felt himself shaking. He was trying to take deep breaths but quickly clamped his mouth shut when he felt something threaten to come out.

"Shit Franky he's going to be sick" Someone panicked.

He felt the acid course up his throat but thankfully he was grabbed and pulled to the bathroom. Not a moment later his head was in the toilet and he was throwing up violently. The person who brought him was still there but he was warning someone to get back. He now felt someone rubbing circles in a comforting gesture and after he was sure nothing was going to come up he turned to see who it was.

Luffy was next to him and gave him a little smile when he saw that Zoro was looking at him. He also the guilty look that washed over the greenhead when he remembered what he just did moments ago. Luffy waited till they met eye contact again before asking "Was it the gun"

Zoro said nothing but everyone knew the answer when they saw his jaw tighten. Luffy looked down and said softly "I'm sorry". An arm came across his shoulder and the greenhead whispered "I'm sorry too Luffy

"Its ok Zoro" The raven chuckled in an attempt to ease the tension. Usopp was the only one in the hallway while Franky was eying Zoro just in case he attacked again. Franky didn't think that would happen by the look of the pale and shaking man still leaning on the toilet.  
"Do you want to lay down Zorobro your looking a little pale"

Zoro nodded and shakily got up with some aid from Luffy. They walked back to the couch and he laid down, exhaustion kicking in. Before he fell asleep he asked to the three in the room "Could you guys not mention this to Sanji"

"Good morning Nami-san aren't you looking beautiful as usual this mo-" Sanji stopped his compliment as the orange head disappeared from his sight. He waited outside as a gentleman would not enter a ladies house unless invited.

"Come in Sanji I don't really have time to talk but make yourself at home" Nami called out when she noticed the blonde was still waiting outside. She was surrounded by boxes each with a picture of a mikan on it. She was busy putting the tops on after counting that each box had twelve mikans in it. She was working up a sweat from carrying the boxes to the next room where they were waiting to be delivered.

"Is the business going good, that you're so busy" Sanji asked as he studied the room that was cluttered with boxes and tops.

"Not exactly" Nami muttered as she ripped some tape and placed it on the box.

Well what could be the rea-

"My delivery boy is not here" Nami answered quickly as she wrote the address on the tape.

"When is he coming back" Sanji asked as he picked a box that Nami had finished. He placed it in the other room and stared at the room that was overflowing with boxes.

"Not for a while"

"Did the bastard just quit on you"

"Its Zoro, Sanji, Zoro was my delivery boy, but he can't make deliveries when he just got out of the hospital and on top of that my delivery truck is being driven by some stupid bastard" Nami yelled in frustration. Seeing the hurt look on Sanji's face she sighed and apologized. In a softer tone she said "He's been delivering for a couple months, he said he wanted to get enough money to get you guys out of that crappy apartment"

A eerie silence filled the room and stayed there for a couple moments while Sanji digested everything Nami had just said. So Zoro was carjacked while making deliveries, he couldn't believe the marimo has been telling the truth. But that still didn't add up at how he was injured and his story he told the officer.

"You were the first one that saw him right" Sanji asked. He was itching to have a smoke but didn't since he knew Nami would get mad if smoke was near her mikans.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head now" Nami sighed as she finally sat down and held her head in her hands. The stress was overwhelming her to make these deliveries and also though she would never admit it the stress of her friend being hurt.

"It wasn't really the injuries that scared me, you know how that dumbass is always getting hurt" Nami chuckled at some of the memories but stopped when she remembered seeing Zoro after he was found "It was more of the look he had on" Nami explained. "It was this dead lost look on his face, you always think of Zoro as being strong but that day, I didn't recognize him"

"Would he talk to you"

"He wouldn't talk to anyone, even when they were questioning about the cuts on his wrist. Are those healing ok"

"Their getting better, but an officer came by and asked about what happened when he was missing" The blonde answered.

"What did he say"

"Guy pulled him out of the car and drove away" He answered. He could see the expression on her face and saw that she reacted the same way he did. There was no anger, only disappointment.

"That's it, that's why he was missing for three days" Nami whispered, her face now in confusion. "He's lying" She huffed and shook her head. If she could get the guy who did this to her delivery boy they would wish for death. "How is he right now"

"He's alright but I'm hoping that this is not just an act" Sanji confessed. He knew the truth and also knew he was lying to himself.

"Hey shitheads come get your food" The cook announced as he stepped inside. He found Ussop, Franky, and Luffy glued to the TV watching a show. He watched in amusement as the scent of the delicious food grasped their attention .

"Meat" Luffy yelled. He ran to the blonde and tried to grab the bags. The cook saw the attack and easily stopped him by placing his foot on the boy's forehead and pushed him back. Luffy just laughed but stopped when he felt the other's eyes on him.

"Shit Luffy was your neck like that in the morning" Sanji asked concern. Red marks were now covering the raven's neck and the cook was sure they weren't there this morning.

Luffy didn't say anything but was saved by Usopp and Franky. Franky grabbed the boy in a chokehold, discreetly not touching his neck, and laughingly said "We just got into a fight over what to watch so we wrestled for it"

"I won" Usopp said with a grin.

This set the trio into laughter but the blonde faintly saw the forcedness' into it. Before he could ask any more questions Franky grabbed the bag of food and the trio immediately grabbed their food and started eating. Sanji was glad he brought an extra meal since people usually just dropped by during dinnertime. He turned to see that Zoro was still in the same spot as he left. Walking over to him he noticed that sweat was lining his hairline. Worry settled into him but he didn't show it. Instead he shook the marimo , a little gently, to wake him up. When the marimo was slowly waking up, the blonde told him that his food was here. Instead of getting up Zoro just muttered he wasn't hungry. More worry crept into the blonde but he hoped that the marimo just had a big lunch. Walking to the kitchen he asked the trio if Zoro had eaten anything while he was here. They all said no and that when they did offer food he said that he had eaten a big breakfast.

Sanji nodded and sat down to eat the dinner but he couldn't help but feel a sick feeling in his stomach. He didn't make breakfast that morning.

UGH! Why do I love to see Zoro hurt! I'm such a sick child! But a sick child is so much more exciting than a normal one :) PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I am taking a break from writing and updating my stories. I don't have writers block, I wish I did. Instead I have a horrible incident that has turned my life upside down and writing is just not on my things to do list right now. I apologize for leaving my stories unfinished as of the time being BUT I will finish them….Just when things get a little better. So this is not goodbye. Again I'm sorry for this break, I wish I was stronger and I could continue writing but this event just showed me just how fragile life is. Sorry guys.


	6. Chapter 6

One piece does not belong to me. Well duh!

* * *

The heavy feeling that resided in his body had not lifted since he woke up from the hospital. He hated feeling so exhausted despite how much time he was wasting in just resting. Two whole days he had just simply lied in bed and slept.

Well that encounter with the fake gun was probably not healthy for him but he wanted to forget that. He didn't like to remember that he hurt Luffy.

He was hoping that a cold shower would've helped him feel more awake but right now he was fighting his eyelids from closing. He pressed his forehead against the wall in the shower and just let the water fall on him. The cold water felt good on his now pinkish skin. He regretted that he had scrubbed so hard on his skin.

He once again had lost control of the situation.

Zoro closed his eyes and thought about the events that led him to his current situation. He felt like he barely closed his eyes when he felt someone grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey Marimo! Zor- " The voice of panic screeched his ears.

His senses gradually came back to him slowly. He wondered how weak he looked as his eyes tried to determine who was holding him. The water now dripping down his face wasn't helping either with his eyesight. Taking a quick swipe with his hand he wiped away the water and was now able to see a worried cook in front of his face.

"What the hell were you thinking shithead" Sanji asked him. He quickly turned off the shower and Zoro was relieved that the water had finally stopped falling. "Falling asleep in the damn shower, only you could do that Marimo!"

Shit had he really fell asleep? No, he just closed his eyes for a couple of moments. He stood up straighter with the aid of Sanji's steady grip and tried to get out of the shower.

"Been in there so long your skin got pink and-" Sanji stopped talking when he realized that Zoro was trying to get out. "Hold on hold on let me get you a towe-"

Sanji tried to stop him from getting out of the shower but his shoes slipped on the slippery floor. He fell forward but thankfully he caught the wall. Adrenaline rushing through his veins from the sensation of falling it took him a few moments to realize his position.

Zoro was pressed against the wall between his arms and right now the man was looking at him in surprise. Sanji was startled at how close they were to one another, and he made the distinction that the feeling of something pressing against his crotch was actually Zoro's dick.

He chuckled and pressed his body further against Zoro's. The man didn't do anything when Sanji began to kiss feverishly at his neck. Sanji's hand trailed down his chest and stopped when they reached his groin.

"Feels like forever, since we've done it in the shower." Sanji whispered in his partner's ear. He started to rub Zoro while he waited for a response. A few moments later he stopped when he realized that Zoro was giving no reaction whatsoever. He wasn't even remotely excited at his doings, evident in his still limp member.

"I don't feel like doing that right now." Zoro muttered. He didn't make eyecontact with him but instead stared at the shower floor.

The sex drive that was going in overdrive in his body, shut down immediately and the cook tried to hide his disappointment. "That's ok."

He stepped back and stepped out of the shower. Eager to change the subject he told the still naked male that he was going to breakfast. His reply was a nod.

* * *

Zoro tried not to grimace at the plate in front of him. It wasn't the food; it was the amount of food that was on the actual plate. Feelings of hunger were not of regularity anymore. Instead he felt like all he could do was just sleep.

He tried to make some effort in eating the large amount of bacon and eggs. They ate in silence but it was a comfortable silence. Sanji brushed off the shower event and instead watched Zoro eat. He could already tell that the man was making a show of eating but he decided that he wasn't going to bring it up. Instead he tried to kill the silence.

"So what do want to do today?" He asked.

"Don't you have work?" Zoro said between shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"No it's Sunday."

Zoro looked surprised when he discovered what day it was. After the initial shock he tried to think of something he wanted to do. "I just kinda felt like sleeping"

The cook rolled his eyes at the suggestion but thinking back of the shower incident, he decided that maybe sleeping would do some good for Zoro. "Alright asshole, a nap sounds good. Boring but good"

Zoro didn't respond but instead shoveled the rest of the food into his mouth. Picking up his plate he headed towards the sink and washed his dishes. He could feel Sanji's eye on him and he was growing frustrated by how Sanji wasn't nagging him about what had happened in the shower. He wasn't starting any petty fights, but instead he was giving him some sort of pity party.

"What the hell are you looking at shitcook?" He growled.

"I'm just surprised that you're washing your own dish." Sanji said with a grin plastered on his face.

Zoro muttered something Sanji couldn't decipher and he turned his back to the marimo. He instantly regretted it when the sound of breaking glass was heard through the room. With a loud curse Zoro quickly dropped his hands and tried to pick up the pieces. Sanji was quickly by his side and quickly grabbed his hands before they could touch the broken shards of glass.

"Don't try to grab it you idiot!" Sanji snapped.

"Damn it." The other fumed clearly angry at himself.

"Calm down, it was only a cup." Sanji said. He didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing. Zoro on the other hand was clearly stressing over it. He was now sitting down and combing his fingers through his hair slowly. Sanji watched him carefully; he was starting to worry about how he was acting.

"It was one of the last ones though." Zoro finally muttered. He leaned his forehead on his propped hand and his eyebrows scrunched down.

"Yeah we definitely have to worry because right now we have a shitload of people living with us." The cook tried to joke.

The joke went over his partner's head. Sanji stood there and with a broom, he carefully swept the shards of glass from the floor.

"I was going to do that right now." Zoro grumbled. He got up and snatched the broom away from Sanji. Silently sweeping up the last pieces he threw them away harshly into the trashcan. Sanji watched the entire time, reading the other's body movements along with his expressions.

"We need to get the hell out of this apartment." He finally said. "We could go to the mall, maybe pick up some glasses maybe have lunch. I don't know just something that involves getting out of here."

He walked to Zoro who was still standing by the trashcan, broom still in hand. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist and placed his head on his shoulder. He kissed the other's neck and slid his hands up his shirt.

Before he could get too far he felt a pair of strong hands push his hands away. Before he could question him, Zoro said quickly "Yeah the mall sounds great, let's go."

* * *

The car ride there was silent. Both men were still upset over the events that led to Sanji driving. Sanji had thought that driving would have kept Zoro awake and lessen the chance of him falling asleep in the passenger seat. When Sanji had thrown the keys to him, Zoro quickly threw them back. When he had explained to the marimo why he thought the other should drive, Zoro took it offensively. In the middle of the apartment parking lot, they began to argue until Sanji finally gave up and took the driver's seat. The air was still tense but the blonde was sure that it would dissipate soon enough.

When they finally got to the mall, Sanji naturally tried to hold hands with Zoro but the other kept his hands buried in his jacket pockets the entire time. He would be lying if he said he didn't care that the stupid marimo didn't want to hold hands with him. To think it was him in the beginning of the relationship that refused to hold hands in public. Now he was the one who always stretched out his hand to be held.

When they arrived at the department store, Zoro picked up the first box they ran into. "Got our cups, let's go now."

"You idiot, that's the worst brand you could get. Luffy would break all of those in one meal." Sanji scolded him. He began to look at all the cups and was sure to see what brand produced them.

Zoro who could care less about which cups they bought was lazily walking around the store watching people outside. He stopped though when he spotted a figure with a red coat in the corner of his eye. Turning towards the figure, he felt his stomach drop and his body went cold.

His body reacting faster than his brain and before he knew it, he was running out of the store. He heard Sanji yell after him, but that only made him run faster.

* * *

Sanji who had finally found a decent brand of cups turned when he saw someone running out of the store. Somebody with green hair.

"Zoro? Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Sanji exclaimed after him. He dropped the glasses on the store floor before running after him. These were one of the rare moments where he was glad that Zoro had green hair. Though he was sprinting through the mall, he constantly stopped and walked when he was going to cross ladies. And since he was at the mall, there were a lot of ladies.

When he finally reached the parking lot, he saw Zoro bent over by the bushes near their car. Running to him he heard the sounds of gagging and throwing up.

"Oh shit Zoro." He muttered under his breath. Going to his side, he rubbed the others back as his breakfast made an appearance. When it was only dry heaves left, Zoro straightened himself up. When he turned, Sanji could only curse at how shitty he looked.

His face was pale, matted with sweat, and his eyes didn't look focused. Placing a hand over his forehead, Sanji felt for a fever but Zoro was cold. With a worried expression, he said. "Let's go home." The walk to the car was quiet, and Sanji was never so relieved to finally get to his car.

Sanji was about to unlock the car, when a horn surprised him and caused him to drop the keys. Turning to source of the noise, he saw a young man in an expensive looking sports car behind them. He was obviously waiting for their parking, but after the horn incident, Sanji didn't want to give it to him. So he took his time, pretending not to know where the keys fell when in reality they were right in front of him.

"Hurry the hell up!" The man called out rudely.

Zoro and Sanji turned to the man waiting in the road. The man drummed his fingers impatiently against his steering wheel. Zoro knew what the cook was doing, and he was watching the show with an evil smile on his face.

"Hold on you fucking bastard!" Sanji snapped at the stranger. Zoro laughed and smirked at the driver.

"Fucking faggots!" The man snarled back before he drove away.

Sanji rolled his eye at the idiot but froze when he saw Zoro's expression. Before he could try to calm him down, he sprinted to the car. Sanji was hot on his heels, hoping to stop him before he could do anything regrettable.

He didn't make in time.

He could only watch as Zoro grabbed the man's shirt and dragged the man till his entire head was out the window. "Say that again, I fucking dare you!" He snarled in the man's face. The man too afraid couldn't respond his face now filled with terror. Sanji tried to pull Zoro away before things got too out of hand, but Zoro jerked him away. Taking the man's face he brought him closer till they were touching foreheads. "That's what I thought. If you ever say anything like that I'll kill you." Releasing the man he pushed his head harshly back in the car. Walking away he paused to lift his leg and slam his foot into one of the car's headlights. The sounds of glass shattering and the man crying out filled the air.

Sanji sighed and watched Zoro storm back to his own car. Sanji said nothing but followed him back. Taking the forgotten keys from the floor he turned on the car and made the trip home. The air was again tense, and Sanji was getting sick of it already. When they got through the door, Sanji watched the other walk towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Sleep" Zoro snapped at him, but seemed to regret it. He stopped and combed his fingers through his hair, clearly showing how frustrated he was. He took a deep breath and turned to Sanji with a calm expression. "You want to take a nap with me?"

Sanji took a moment to look at the wrecked Zoro but nodded for a response. Walking to him, he embraced the other but after a moment he said. "First brush your teeth, you smell disgusting marimo."

Zoro pushed him away but the corners of his mouth were lifted in a small smile. "Stupid cook."

"Stupid swordsm-" Sanji immediately stopped himself from finishing the word. He looked at Zoro and with remorse he apologized. "Fuck Zoro, I'm sorry. It just came out and-"

"Sanji shut up." Zoro interjected. His face or body showed no anger and he merely shrugged his shoulders. "I kinda miss those days too. Where those were the only names we had for each other." He stopped and thought for a moment before mumbling. "I shouldn't have taken those days for granted."

* * *

There's no excuse for I waited so long to update this fic. Just know it's on my priority list. So again to followers and readers of this story sorry I took my sweet ass time with this fic but I am going to be updating it from now on.

Any comments about this chapter would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and hope you guys have a great day.


End file.
